Gigas
Gigas is one of the largest cities still populated by humanoids. The capitol of Gigantes, and ultimately the greatest seat of political power in or around Northern Sela. Vestibule is the only other civilized area with anywhere close to as much power in Northern Sela as Gigas, but reserves it's power for religious affairs rather than political. Gigas also has one of the most powerful military forces in the world, second only to the Shadow Sea. Demographics Gigas is home to many different people from many different backgrounds, however, humans have the largest percentage of the total population. More soon... Culture Like it's people, it has many different cultural centers throughout the various districts, while many of them do no discriminate, many more have secret wars in the shadows of this great city. More soon... Economy Gigas is the home to many of the most powerful corporations in the world. (see: Major Corporations) Making it the second most powerful economical power in the world, second only to the Shadow Sea again, in that regard. More soon... Military The military is governed by the War Counsel which advices the Aldridge Regime on war-time action. However, this counsel was disbanded when Crown Prince Faust Aldridge took power due to his mother taking ill, and the sudden death of his three older brothers. More soon... Districts Gigas has Seventeen Official Districts seperating it thusly, though ultimate power lies in the hands of the Aldridge Regime, each district has it's "own" government in the loosest of terms. The districts are listed by prominence and value of estate. 'Sky District' The Sky District is the upper-most district of Gigas and can be clearly seen from the Maw of Gigas, though not easily accessed from it. It floats above the Upper Pipeworks, and is home to the Aldridge Family Residential Palace, as well as high-level government officials. 'Zirconium District' The Zirconium District is the home of the wealthiest citizens, and upper officials in the cities counsels and militaries. It is located directly beneath the Sky District on the far side of the Pipeworks, prison, and military district. 'Temple District' The Temple District is where the rule of the city is centered and the location of the Aldridge's judicial palace. The Temple District is circular, and surrounds the Zirconium District as a sort of wall. The unique shape allows for many different faiths to exist without immediately interferring with one another. 'Monolith District' The Monolith District is a highly classified area and home to the most powerful and wealthy employees of the Monolith Foundation, including V.C. Langan herself. It lies some-what isolated in the center of a large crater adjacent to Gigas but is still well within city limits. 'Academic District' The Academic District is the home to several academies, one of which, the Academy of St. Myriddis is the third most prominent educational center in the world today, and the most prominent academy in Gigas. The various academies specialize in scientifics and engineering, but the Rune District has an academy of it's own for the magically inclined. Amongst these are several other academies found within the Academic District such as St. Horus School of Engineering, and other well-known universities. The Academic District lies north of the Temple District. 'Rune District' The Rune District is the magical center of Gigas, The Great Academy of the Occult stands here, a center for study of all that is arcane. It is constantly being slandered and damaged on a political level, but is doing its best to stay strong, at least for the time being. The Rune District lies on the outskirts of Gigas, and is often surrounded by a magical barrier that confuses those who seek it's gates, but a true occultist is said to be able to find it with ease. 'Machina District' The Machina District lies on the outer clefts surrounding Gigas, though well within the city borders. It used to be an engineering center for the city but has fell into one of the most avoided districts in the city, and is second to none in this respect. The Machina District is home to criminals and hedonists and is the center of power for many of the Gangs in Gigas. 'Military District' The Military District is the home of the training centers and dormatories of the standing armies of Gigas, it is also where many of the soldiers' families' reside. It is much like the Temple District in the respect that it is Circular, and completely surrounding another district. Though in this case, the Military District is surrounding the Prison District. Another unique factor about this district is the fact that it is suspended in the air, just below the Upper Pipeworks and the Sky District. 'Market District' The Market District is the largest and most populated district of Gigas, it is home to the middle class and most of the larger shopping centers of the city. It is also the primary social center of the town. It makes up the heart of Gigas. 'Arena' The Arena is a small district that is no larger than several blocks, its primary location of interest is the Grand Colloseum. Where people fight to the death for the entertainment of others. It has a smaller prison from which most of it's fighters hail, all vying for victory and ultimately freedom. The Arena has Daily fights, but the prison there never holds any criminals of great strength or power. These are not allowed to fight since they might escape, killing many people in the process and thus are held in the Prison District. 'Fire District' The fire district is the Newest District and currently the engineering center of Gigas. It lies just below the Zirconium District, in one of the chasms leading to the Maw of Gigas, but does not have direct access to it, and is primarily underground. The Fire District is the location of one of the D-Tek founderies, and most of the Dwarves of Gigantes. 'Miner's District' The Miner's District is the home of lower-class laborers and their family. The district is known simply as one district, even though it is in three different and unconnected areas, however, some suspect these areas are connected by tunnels and the like. The Miner's Districts are all on the north-eastern edge of the city borders. 'Upper Pipeworks' The Upper Pipeworks are an uninhabited district that connects the Sky District to the Military and Prison Districts. It has many mechanics and similar laborers but only those who have the most trust. The Pipe Works supply the Sky District with energy. 'Prison District' The Prison District is a small district, but highly secure and is located between the Upper and Lower Pipeworks, it houses some of the most dangerous criminals ever to ply their trade in, or around Northern Sela. 'Lower Pipeworks' The Lower Pipeworks are a series of pillars that suspend the Sky, Prison, and Military districts as well as supply them with power. This is also the primary location of many of the industrial plants in the city. 'Beggar's District' The Beggar's District, also known as the Gate District, is located on the very outskirts of Gigas, making up the location of the road leading to the Maw District. This is the most poverse district in Gigas and is a very large ghetto filled with homeless people and crime. 'Maw District' The Maw District is the location of the lower half of the Maw of Gigas, and is the main entrance to the city. It is primarily a series of transporation and registration facilities, but some people live here as well, usually those who are employed by the above companies. It also has many hotels and tourist attractions such as restaurants and the like. Notable NPCs